Stress Releif
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Xemnas is really stressed out. Saix wants to help so he gets help from Marluxia. Rated M for 1x7 yaoi


_For XemSai Day! Hooray!_

"MARLUXIA!" Saix hollered into the room where the pink haired idiot lived. Marluxia walked out of bedroom scratching his head "What? It's three in the morning!" he demanded. He didn't care that Saix was the superior officer, he had been asleep! Saix crossed his arms "I am your superior, if I want to talk with you at three in the morning then I damn well can!" he reminded the lower ranking member. He stormed into his room "I need your help." He told Marluxia. Marluxia had this 'if I weren't the lower ranking member here I would slice your head off with my scythe!' look on his face "And that is what?" he asked. Saix turn to look at Marluxia "Vexen is always stressed out, how do you get him to relax?" he asked. Marluxia glared "I massage his back and shoulder can I go to bed now?" he asked walking past Saix, Saix grasped Marluxia's shoulders "No. Is that all?" he demanded. Marluxia sighed "Why does it matter anyway?" he asked. Saix looked away from Marluxia's face "No reason! Just can you show me how your massage his shoulder and stuff?" he asked. Marluxia sighed again and motioned him to follow, Saix followed into a smaller room where he was quite surprised to see a table with a body on it face down.

"Is that…" he began pointing to the body "It's a dummy." He explained then punched the thing in the back. "It's made of air beads." He showed by punching it again. Marluxia picked up a book and tossed it to Saix "Here this explains everything. Now I'm going to bed!" he stomped off. Once the door slammed shut, Saix flipped open the book. It showed a simple picture of a human back and where to rub. "Why does he even have this book?" Saix wondered he poked the dummy in the back once or twice before noticing it changed colors. He walked to where Marluxia was sleeping shaking him awake "WHAT?" Marluxia demanded obviously annoyed "Why does it change colors?" Saix asked. Marluxia flopped back onto his pillow "It's suppose to! You have to put a certain amount of pressure on the thing or else it won't work. Green in just right, yellow is a little too hard, and red is you would hurt someone rubbing like that. Now leave me alone!" he yelled flinging a pillow at Saix. He obviously was not in a good mood; he pulled his blankets over his head smashing his face into his pillow.

Saix left the room and returned to the dummy. After reading the book's first chapter he tried out his new knowledge. At first the dummy always turned red pissing him off, but after three hours he managed to get the hang of it. He left the room and went to bed after another hour of practice. He had a plan now, he just hoped it worked.

Next night

Xemnas laid flat on his stomach on his bed. He was in a bad mood, nothing was going right and he wanted to murder something. That and his back was killing him! As he laid there frustrated someone put there hands on his lower back "Whose there?" he demanded. The hands ignored him and started to rub, Xemnas tried to sit up but the hands kept him in place. He eventually relaxed; Xemnas had to admit it felt pretty good. After a while the hands moved to his mid back then eventually to his shoulders, the more they rubbed the better he felt. He felt relaxed and didn't really care anymore about all his plans that were failing miserably. He still cared just not as much, after a while the hands removed themselves. Xemnas quickly sat up and turned to see who the hands belonged to. Saix stood there looking at Xemnas. "Sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing, you've been stressed and I wanted to assist you. Good day Superior." He said and began to leave. Xemnas out off the bed and moved in front of Saix. Saix stopped and flinched covering his face

"What are you doing?" Xemnas asked, Saix opened one eye slowly "Your not going to hit me?" he asked. Xemnas shook his head "No. You were doing something nice. Why would I hit you?" he asked. Saix looked at his feet "Well you demanded to know who was there but I didn't response." "So?" Saix tilted his head at Xemnas's response. Xemnas gently ran his fingers against Saix's cheek; Saix glanced at Xemnas's fingers then looked back at Xemnas with curiosity in his eyes "It was a nice gesture. I figured I should return the favor." Xemnas explained. Saix was about to ask something but he lost his train of thought when Xemnas planted a kiss on Saix's lips full of lust. Saix trembled slightly mostly from surprise Xemnas set his arms around Saix's waist keeping him pinned against his chest.

Saix just sort of stood there confused beyond belief; Xemnas licked Saix's lips begging to be let in. Saix opened his mouth allowing Superior to lick the inside of his mouth and run his tongue against Saix's tongue. Saix started to tremble more practically melting into Xemnas's arms, this felt really nice. Xemnas departed shoving Saix onto his bed, Saix's surprised face made Xemnas chuckle. He climbed onto of the blue haired man straddling his hips bringing his lips down for another lustful kiss on Saix's lips. Xemnas hands went to work unzipping Saix's coat giving him more skin to touch and kiss. Xemnas's fingers stroked his abs and ran a single finger by Saix's pant line making Saix tremble, as Saix was finally freed by Xemnas's lips Saix felt himself trembling "Superior." He breathed "Hush. I'm rewarding you." Xemnas whispered kissing along his neck and shoulders. His hands slowly worked Saix's pants off until they were by his ankles.

Saix yelped a little as Xemnas removed his boxers letting Xemnas get a good look at Saix's body. Xemnas ran his fingers across Saix skin getting a moan out of Saix, Xemnas's touch felt incredible. As Xemnas began to stroke Saix's erection Saix moan louder "Hmm…we like this huh?" Xemnas chuckled again. Saix felt his back arch a little "Y-y-yes." Saix mumbled, Xemnas continued to stroke until he suddenly got onto his knees and had his head in between Saix's legs. As Xemnas took Saix's erection into his mouth Saix moaned loudly, Xemnas ran his tongue all over the erection. With each lick Saix arched a little more finally releasing his juices into Xemnas's mouth. Xemnas licked up all the juices greedily. Saix felt himself turning red "S-s-s-sorry!" He managed to get out; Xemnas chuckled removing his own trousers and boxers "Hmm you're sorry about that wonder what you'll be after this." He pondered as he moved a single finger down by his hole.

"After what?" Saix asked. Xemnas decided it was just easier to demonstrate. He slid a finger into his hole, Saix gasped. Xemnas moved in around making Saix arch his back a little more "Aaaah!~" he moaned, Xemnas slowly pushed in another finger scissoring inside of him. Saix moaned Xemnas slowly removed his fingers Saix let out a whimper. He didn't want Xemnas to remove them it felt too good!

Xemnas set his erection need Saix's hole. He push the tip inside of Saix making him moan and arch his back, Xemnas set his hands on Saix's hip helping him move his hip in rhythm with his thrusts as he slowly pushed in more of himself. "It hurts." Saix muttered, Xemnas pressed himself against Saix "Don't worry, it will feel better soon. Would help if you relaxed a little." He informed Saix. Saix tried to take a deep breath hopefully relaxing, it work to an extent. Xemnas continued to push more of himself into Saix until his full length was in there moving slowly. Saix found himself wrapping his arms around Xemnas's neck along with his legs wrapping around Xemnas's waist. Xemnas's thrust became harder and continued to go deeper inside of Saix. The moment he found his prostrate he slammed into it. Saix gasped, Xemnas kept hitting the prostrate until Saix finally moan Xemnas's name.

As Xemnas picked up the pace Saix dug his nails into Superior's shoulders a little. It felt wonderful and Xemnas would be the only man who could get him to feel like this. The moment Xemnas spilled Saix came shortly after "Sorry…again." Saix panted. Xemnas smiled one of his rare smiles and kissed Saix on the lips. "You've been rewarded. And quit saying sorry. This made it all the more fun." Xemnas was careful when he pulled out not to hurt Saix, Saix sat up shaking slightly. Xemnas sat next to Saix "It was a good thing you came here today. I feel a lot better. So thank you." Superior leaned in and kissed his forehead. "I aim to please you sir." Saix replied, Xemnas ran a finger under his chin "Call me Xemnas." He instructed. Saix nodded "Yes…Xemnas."


End file.
